Cundo sonreímos
by Siaelsaku1234
Summary: Yo solo quería que ustedes fuesen felices… ¿por qué no lo hacen? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Se supone que deben sonreír y lo único que hacen es…llorar. Los estaré cuidando desde mi lugar. No olviden sonreír hermanos.


**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no utilizo el FanFiction y aproveché para subir este One-shot que trata especialmente de mi adorado Jyushimatsu, espero y sea de su agrado :3**

 **La imagen tanto los personajes no son de mi propiedad, derechos a sus respectivos creadores. A excepción de la historia, esa si es mía que después de cinco meses pude acabar. Perdonen si tiene una falta orográfica ya que de seguro se me fue una por tanta palabra.**

 **Aquí los Matsuno tienen diferentes edades:**

 **Osomatsu: 25**

 **Karamatsu: 20**

 **Choromatsu: 16**

 **Ichimatsu: 11**

 **Jyushimatsu: 6**

 **Todomatsu: Un año y medio.**

 **¡Bueno sin más se los dejo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cuando sonreímos**

Cuando lo vieron ahí en la orilla del lago, rompieron a llorar de una manera exagerada "¡Nooo!" Gritó uno de ellos comenzando a llorar no creyendo lo que sus ojos observaban en ese momento echándose de rodillas enfrente del menor.

La situación se hizo insoportable para ellos, para los presentes que se encontraban a las orillas de ese lago. Como era de esperarse uno que otro habitante susurrando cosas, mentiras, suposiciones de lo que había sucedido.

Pobre de ellos.

"¿Cómo un niño como él le pudo pasar algo así?, es horrible." Dijo una anciana de aspecto expirante.

"Lo sé, la vida les quita a sus padres y ahora a uno de ellos. Es una lástima" Le contesta un joven de cabello castaño mirando el hecho. "Nunca debieron dejarlo jugar en ese lugar, por eso sucedió esto. Es su culpa"

Entre otras cosas más se lograba escuchar. Él no lo soportaba, el otro se encontraba con una mirada apagada, el que lo abrazaba en la orilla del lago lloraba y gritaba, el siguiente lloraba en silencio mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera ese molesto y triste suceso, y el menor… solamente dormía sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, en los brazos de una joven castaña mientras esta sollozaba.

 _Yo solo quería que ustedes fuesen felices… ¿Por qué lloran? Aki lo hizo, hice el trato para que ustedes estuviesen mejor, para que sonrieran. Pero entonces, porque no lo hacen no lo entiendo. Se supone que deben sonreír y lo único que hacen es…llorar._

 **La vida es como un espejo, tenemos mejores razones cuando sonreímos -Anónimo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al acercase sonrió, el contrario hizo el mismo gesto tan cristalina y limpia que era ese líquido frente a sus ojos. Ahí podía demostrar ese otro rostro cuando se encontraba solo… solo, como le gustaba estar en ese momento. Solo con ese amigo suyo.

Sin ser lastimado por los demás, por ellos.

Fingir ser alguien cuando realmente no lo eres, a él le dolía tanto. _¿Cómo alguien puede vivir así?_ Pensaba cada noche a la hora de dormir. Aunque todas sus penas siempre se las decía a su amigo de la misma sonrisa de ese lago a las afueras del pueblo, no era suficiente. Sonrió de nuevo mirando con atención al otro chico al fondo del lago, el chico dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Ehh?

— ¡Jyushimatsu! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ven para acá tenemos que regresar a casa!— Llamó su hermano Choromatsu desde a lo lejos.

— ¡Ya voy Choromatsu Nii-san!— El pequeño no sin antes despedirse del otro chico corrió hacia su hermano mayor obteniendo una bienvenida por parte del mayor, un regaño. Ya era bastante común que recibiera esos presentes por parte de sus hermanos; en especial de Choromatsu. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si no era su padre y ni mucho menos su madre para hacerlo, sus padres eran los únicos que podían regañarle, no él, no ellos.

—Tch, ¿por qué te alejas Jyushimatsu?

—Perdón Choromatsu Nii-san pero esqu…—

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa— Interrumpió molesto. —Tenemos que volver a casa ya hice algunas compras para la cena de esta noche así que vámonos.

Terminó de explicar su tercer hermano mayor. Choro sujetó de la mano al pequeño y volvieron a su hogar, no les costó más de diez minutos en llegar. Al entrar Choromatsu fue directo a la cocina mientras que jyushimatsu iba a cuidar de su hermano menor Todomatsu, este pequeño era de tan solo un año y medio por lo que Jyushi o más que nada Karamatsu (Su otro hermano mayor) debían de cuidar de él.

— ¡Jyushimatsu! — Le llamó el tercero desde la cocina en mal estado. El niño cargó con cuidado al pequeño Todomatsu y fue hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa Nii-san? — Sonrió.

— ¿No te dijo este Oso a donde iría esta vez? — Le preguntó un poco desesperado, se lograba notar por la actitud que comenzaba a tener. Respiración acelerada al igual que movimientos bruscos. Estaba seguro que pronto enojaría.

En lo personal a Jyushimatsu no le agradaba cuando Choromatsu actuaba de ese modo ya que éste se comportaba de manera violenta, recordó cuando por culpa de Osomatsu Choromatsu le dio un ataque de dolor en la cabeza lo cual tuvieron que llevarlo con un médico; al final le diagnosticaron que recibió un dolor de cabeza en el lado frontal de su cerebro demasiado fuerte. Según, por el estrés que cargaba. Según.

—No, no me dijo… ¿por qué?

— ¡Agh mierda! — Azotó las manos con fuerza en la pequeña mesa donde cortaba las zanahorias. —Ese irresponsable ¡Espero y no esté tirando nuestro poco dinero que nos queda en sus estúpidas apuestas! —Exclamó enojado.

Jyushimatsu solo le miraba incómodo.

—Ah… — Suspiró cansado. — Olvídalo ve a jugar, ahora que recuerdo… ¿Dónde se encuentra esta vez Ichimatsu?

—No lo sé, ahora no me dijo a donde iría a conseguir dinero Nii-san.

El mayor puso sus manos en su cien, ya no podía más. Cada día era peor que el anterior con esa familia que le tocó nacer ¿Por qué tenían que pagar así? No le veía el sentido.

"Antes las cosas eran tan solo un poco mejor _"_ Pensó cansado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya eso de las cinco de la tarde ya con la cena lista Choromatsu preparaba la mesa con ayuda de Jyushimatsu.

—Gracias jyushimatsu. — Agradeció.

— ¡De nada Choromatsu Nii-san! Emm Nii-san…—Murmuró por lo bajo, Choromatsu le volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú crees que es mejor que alguien como yo me…—

— ¡Llegué familia!— Avisó una tercera presencia entrando a la residencia Matsuno. Era el segundo hermano que por fin de una larga jornada de trabajo había llegado a casa. Choromatsu ignorando por completo al pequeño fue hacia su hermano mayor para "recibirlo".

—Hola Choromatsu. —Saludó amigable dejando su boina en el perchero de la entrada.

—Karamatsu, no ah llegado Osomatsu a casa e Ichimatsu! —Protestó.

— ¿No han llegado? Se supone que Osomatsu iría a buscar trabajo e ichimat…—

— ¡Osomatsu no fue más que a gastar todo el dinero! — Gritó enojado. Karamatsu le miró serio pero debía de aceptar que tal vez su hermano tenía toda la razón, conociendo a su hermano mayor era lo más probable.

—Mira Choromatsu solo…—

Un sonido recio y el llanto de Todomatsu interrumpió a Karamatsu; angustiado por ello se apresuró para llegar a la habitación de la planta de arriba Choromatsu antes de poder seguirle el paso notó que el quinto de ellos no se encontraba donde hace apenas unos minutos charlaban. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada que no estuviera ahí con ellos; una mala sensación se apoderó de él.

Karamatsu al deslizar la puerta ambos pudieron ver al pequeño Todomatsu sobre el suelo en llanto mientras que el de sudadera amarillenta lo observaba de una manera indiferente. Choromatsu reaccionó por impulso sujetando de una manera para nada delicada al pequeño, de una manera que para desgracia del menor no pudiese escapar, forcejeaba de todas las maneras mientras le decía a su hermano que él esta vez no había hecho nada malo; por supuesto era inútil.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste esta vez jyushimatsu?! ¡Contesta! —

—Yo no hice nada esta vez Nii-san… ¡Déjame! Yo ahora no…no le hice nada—

—Choromatsu déjalo en paz, ¡con esto no se resolverá nada! — Regañó Karamatsu ahora con Todomatsu en brazos. El contrario volvió a mirar a jyushimatsu y lo soltó.

—Tsk, hagan lo que quieran… qué más da… no es mi problema. — Salió de la habitación deslizando la puerta con fuerza. El de azul se acercó al menor preocupado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien jyushimatsu?

—Asintió un poco agobiado. — Sí, Karamatsu Nii-san…

—Ven. —Lo sujetó de la mano. —Vallamos a comer que muero de hambre. —Le sonrió y los tres salieron de la habitación.

Después de ya varios minutos finalmente habían llegado a casa este Ichimatsu al igual que el mayor de lo seis: Osomatsu. Ya con toda la familia reunida se pudieron dedicar a cenar, un gran alivio para el quinto hermano ya que así estaría con toda la compañía de sus hermanos.

¿Por qué eso era un alivio? ¿Por qué era especial? Bueno digamos que la familia de los sextillizos no era muy unida que digamos, constantemente peleaban, si no era en la mañana era en la tarde, si no era en la tarde en la noche. Era una historia sin terminar. En especial porque Karamatsu el segundo mayor no sé encontraba mucho de día con ellos ya que su trabajo lo impedía, muy rara vez era cuando el de ojos azules cenaba con ellos y por ultimo Osomatsu, por lo general salía mucho de casa para encontrar algún trabajo pero según Choromatsu su hermano no hacia eso. Por lo que le contaba Choromatsu era que el de sudadera roja siempre salía a sus apuestas y a beber, según él era la principal razón de todas sus peleas… ¡Ah sí! y también se encontraba él.

— ¿Esta vez qué comeremos Choromatsu? — Preguntó alegre el mayor de los seis frotándose las manos ansioso.

—Lo mismo de ayer…arroz blanco. — Cada uno de ellos se encontraba de cuclillas hacia la pequeña mesita, encima la olla de arroz donde el de sudadera verde servía una porción a cada uno de sus hermanos. Era una comida sencilla pero satisfactoria, a decir verdad no contaban con suficientes recursos para estar viviendo en lujo o comiendo algo mucho mejor; ninguno de ese pueblo tenía una gran comodidad para ser verdad. Era una gran pena.

—Aquí viene el trenecito~ Di _"Ah…"_ —

— ¿Pol qué haces etso Karamatsu? — Preguntó el mayor con la boca llena.

—Estoy haciendo esto para que coma este Todomatsu, ¿verdad Totty? ¿Quién es el bebé más adorable~? Así es tú lo eres, tú lo eres~

El pequeño Todomatsu reía por cada palabra que salía del mayor, para Karamatsu eso le hacía sentir más que nada paz pero Choromatsu y Osomatsu sabían que el pequeño sólo se burlaba del de azul, obviamente sin que éste tuviera la más mínima idea. El pequeño y más menor de todos ellos podía ser un diablillo disfrazado de ángel.

—…Ugh. — Emitió un leve quejido Oso dejando de comer al instante observando al de sudadera verde. El menor lo miró por varios segundos. — ¿Qué? — Dijo ignorando completamente en como lo observaba su hermano.

— ¿Cuándo cocinaras otra cosa además de arroz Choromatsu? — Protestó agarrando la cuchara mientras que con ella revolvía y mezclaba el arroz.

—Jmp… Pues que lastima, es lo único que tenemos por ahora para comer — Contestó indiferente. Osomatsu ignoró por completo lo que dijo el menor, sabía que solo le respondía de esa forma porque se encontraba enfadado con él. Era ya algo bastante natural.

—…Pues, a decir verdad necesitas comprar más víveres hermanito. Para eso te da dinero este Karamatsu, para que nos des de comer algo diferente cada día y no solo arr…—

— ¡CÁLLATE…! Cállate de una maldita vez! — Sé levantó de golpe mirándolo molesto.

Los presentes miraron pasmados a Choromatsu por semejante reacción.

—So…Solo te estoy diciendo que…—

—El único bastardo que debe comprar víveres, alimentarnos y traer dinero ¡eres tú! No haces nada, ¡ni siquiera porque tienes a tres hermanos menores aquí viviendo!

—….—

Ichimatsu al igual que jyushimatsu observaban con atención esa discusión. El primero ya sabía a la perfección lo que pasaría a continuación, obviamente una nueva y para nada sorpresa pelea entre esos dos. Mientras que el segundo rogaba para que eso no se hiciese realidad, en especial porque era la primera vez que el tercero reaccionaba de esa manera. Karamatsu decidió intervenir.

—Chicos por favor, no es hora de pele…—

— ¡No Karamatsu Nii-san! ¡Esta vez no tengo porque soportar las quejas de este infeliz!

— ¿Infeliz? — Repitió el mayor enfadado. — ¡Yo hago todo lo posible para traer dinero a esta casa mientras que tú te quedas aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

— ¡En lo único que eres bueno es en gastarlo en tus estúpidas apuestas y bebidas! No creas que no eh visto como en la noche llegas todo ebrio, te aprovechas de que Karamatsu tiene por ahora un trabajo estable y que llega de vez en cuando en la madrugada, para que al llegar no se percate de que llegas así. ¡Eres un desgraciado! — Hizo una pausa agitado. — Es por ello que mamá siempre lo pr…—

Esa había sido la paciencia que Osomatsu recalcó en el rostro del menor. Se mostraba enfadado, eufórico, molesto y Choromatsu para su mala suerte se encargó de recibirlo. Jyushimatsu al ver a su hermano lanzado al suelo por el golpe de inmediato corrió a socorrerlo.

— ¡No me toques! —Le gritó hecho furia. Al recibir la ayuda del menor lo alejó con brusquedad provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Choromatsu se levantó con dificultad sobándose la mejilla derecha por el golpe que le había propinado Osomatsu. —Tú eres la principal causa de esto, ¡por tu culpa nos encontramos sufriendo! Eres un estorbo Jyushimatsu ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Fuiste la principal causa que nuestros padres muriesen! Si tú no hubieses…—

— ¡No sé de qué te quejas Choromatsu! — Protestó el de rojo. — ¡Si tú en ese momento tenías que cuidarlo! —

—….—

—…Ugh, Ichimatsu ten… llévate a Todomatsu y a Jyushimatsu a la alcoba. —Le ordenó Karamatsu al de sudadera purpura, dándole al pequeño Todomatsu. El niño aceptó la petición de su hermano mayor y se acercó al quinto que aun sé encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. Lo sacudió de brazo.

—Hey Jyushimatsu vámonos… — Alentó ayudándole a ponerse de pie. El menor asintió y subieron a la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada segundo que transcurría se lograban escuchar más fuerte los gritos de discusión de los mayores en la planta de abajo, Ichimatsu trataba de ignorar todo ese molesto alboroto haciendo dormir al menor de los seis mientras que Jyushimatsu se palmeaba la herida producida por caer – o por ser empujado-

—No deberías de agarrarte…te lo dejarás peor. — Sugirió.

— ¿Eh…? Pe…pero duele Ichimatsu Nii-san— Tartamudeo.

—Eso no importa, después de todo fue tu culpa que Choromatsu te empujara.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no hice na…nada—

Ichimatsu finalmente consiguiendo que Todomatsu durmiera sé acercó a Jyushimatsu sentándose a su lado mirándolo de una manera seria. El menor de los dos sé intimidó un poco, su hermano normalmente era de carácter cerrado y frio pero que lo mirase de esa forma para sus adentros significaban otra cosa.

" _No… no quiero que me lastime otra vez. "_

Finalmente el mayor decidió hablar, carraspeo un poco desviando la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación. — Jyushimatsu dime una cosa. ¿Tú crees que te queremos? —Preguntó sin rodeos su hermano aun con la vista fijada en ese techo de madera.

— ¿Aah? ¿Por qué la pre-pregunta Nii-san? —

—Ya lo dijiste… es sólo una pregunta, da igual. — Sé levantó. —No importa si contestas o no. Después de todo para ellos al final de cuentas eres una carga más de las que ya tienen. —Dicho esto se acercó a Todomatsu en su pequeña cuna de madera.

Jyushimatsu permaneció en el suelo por varios minutos en silencio. No mentiría que esa pregunta lo dejó perplejo por un momento, no, al contrario eso sólo respondió a una cosa. Sintió como su pecho apretaba cada vez más, dolía, dolía demasiado muchísimo. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con él? ¿Para qué demonios nació si nadie en esa familia lo quería? Sus hermanos eran bastantes crueles con él, no le apoyaban cuando necesitaba de ellos ya sea un problema grande o pequeño siempre era ignorado. ¿La oveja negra de la familia tal vez? No lo sabía, simplemente ocurría y ya. Deseaba echarse a llorar en ese momento, durante toda la tarde para ser precisos.

No lo aria.

Y mucho menos en la habitación en presencia de su hermano. Le golpearía. Así es, a pesar de que el de morado y el de amarillo eran los que más se llevaban mejor en esa familia eso no era excusa para que el mayor lo tratase como basura.

"Si la gente cree que soy basura, entonces tú también lo serás"

"Si en verdad me quieres entonces déjate lastimar"

"Si le dices a Karamatsu o a Choromatsu sobre esto te juro que te picaré con el tenedor más fuerte, pero ahora en el brazo derecho…no en el izquierdo como siempre lo hago"

Esas y entre otras cosas más recordó Jyushimatsu. Una de las tantas frases que le regalaba su querido hermano, lo cual en su más grande interior era forzado en callar, por su bien, por el bien de Ichimatsu. Por acto de reflejo levantó un poco la manga de su brazo derecho.

Observó con cautela cada picadura y moretones que manchaban esa fina piel. Atento se empezó a frotar cada una de estas, recordando el momento en que se las hizo; oh más bien se las hizo su hermano. Ni siquiera se inmutaba a levantarse la manga izquierda de su brazo, odiaba, despreciaba con todo su ser ese brazo. Así como ya tenía el derecho sé encontraba mucho peor el izquierdo; no era de su agrado verlo. Sonrió por un momento recordando en como en la hora de bañarse siempre debía de poner alguna excusa para bañarse solo, así para que sus hermanos –especialmente Choromatsu- no le vieran esas heridas.

Aunque por cierto sentido Ichimatsu le hacía un favor ¿Por qué un favor? Simplemente es fácil con la izquierda nunca fue bueno, no podía hacer varias cosas con ese brazo ni siquiera levantar bien una simple cuchara para comer. Su hermano le hacía sufrir más con el brazo inservible que con el brazo servible. Grandioso ¿No?

 _Gracias Ichimatsu Nii-san._ Pensó sonriendo.

Los gritos y ruidos fueron ascendiendo cada vez más. Lo único que deseaba era un poco, TAN solo un poco de armonía entre sus hermanos, donde los cinco se pudiesen llevar como hermanos de verdad. No contaba a Todomatsu en eso ya que él todavía era un bebé aunque eso no quitaba la idea que cuando creciera también estaría en la situación de pelearse… tal vez.

—Iré al techo Ichimatsu Nii-san. — Le avisó al mayor comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Haz lo que quieras. — Le miró aburrido y se posicionó en una de las esquinas de la alcoba recargando su rostro entre sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un color naranja entre amarillo y rojizo adornaba el cielo a esa hora del día, haciéndole de compañía la leve y fría ventisca; dándole la bienvenida al crudo invierno. Una de sus épocas menos preferidas para el pequeño, odiaba el frio y durante esa estación él y sus hermanos la pasaban re mal; un frio extremo casi a cada hora del día no era bueno especialmente para Todomatsu, ya que era el más vulnerable hasta ahora de los seis en enfermarse con facilidad. De una manera que hasta Choromatsu o los tres mayores se encontraban con él cuidándole día y noche.

Sé abrazó así mismo dándose calor, tampoco era de ayuda estando en la azotea descalzo y con su pequeño short en ese instante, pero, estando ahí era su segundo consuelo no le importaba estar así en el frio si se encontraba ahí. El tercer consuelo es en llamar la atención.

¿Recuerdan cuando Karamatsu y Choromatsu subieron a la alcoba por la caída de Todomatsu? Y como el tercero regañó a Jyushi por eso; simplemente fue porque el quinto si lo hizo, y apropósito. Si tiró a Todomatsu al suelo, fue su culpa. Ya era costumbre, por eso siempre recibía regaños de Choromatsu obviamente su hermano era el único que sabía de las "travesuras" o "diabluras" del niño. Por eso la reacción de Karamatsu al verlo sujetándole de esa manera.

Y finalmente el primer lugar era por supuesto yendo a ese hermoso lago a las afueras del pueblo. Miró con atención esa puesta de sol frente a sus ojos mezclándose con lo gritos de sus hermanos mayores y el frío aire de ese entonces. Suspiró apoyándose en sus rodillas pensativo.

 _¿Por qué no pueden ser como tú?_

 _¿Por qué no pueden ser como tú?_

Pensó recordando a su amigo. Una idea se le vino a la mente, pensándolo bien no era una mala idea después de todo _,_ aria finalmente un bien a sus hermanos, ya no lastimaría más, ya no estorbaría más, haría a sus hermanos felices por fin… y tal vez Choromatsu estuviese feliz y relajado después de mucho tiempo.

Sonrió, definitivamente lo aria.

Iría con su amigo y le preguntaría como es que puede sonreír con esa calidez todos los días que lo iba a visitar. Para que así sus hermanos pudiesen hacer lo mismo; era una magnífica idea, por fin aria algo para ayudar a sus hermanos. Decidido se levantó de la azotea y bajó para entrar a su habitación donde obviamente Ichimatsu y Todomatsu aún se encontraban ahí. El menor de los tres durmiendo plácidamente y el mayor de los tres recargado ahora en una de las ventanas del cuarto viendo a través de esta con una expresión de aburriendo.

 _No te preocupes Nii-san pronto no sólo sonreirás con hacerme solo golpes y heridas, sino que también lo aras por tu propia cuenta… sin necesidad de hacerle daño a alguien_.

Observó con gentileza a su hermano y con cuidado salió de la habitación. En la planta de abajo los tres mayores ya se habían calmado un poco, pero le rompió el corazón ver a Choromatsu llorar en el sofá de la sala mientras que Karamatsu discutía con Osomatsu. No le gustaba ver a sus hermanos discutir, sentía que ese amor que les brindó su madre disminuía al verlos así pero, pronto es acabaría. Pronto lo aria.

Con el ceño fruncido salió de la casa, una bendición que los mayores no se diesen cuenta así su plan daría frutos. Ni siquiera le importó ponerse sus sandalias semi-amarillas para salir, lo único importante ahora era ver a su preciado amigo en el lago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como era de esperarse el atardecer lo traicionó dándole paso a la fría noche, aun descalzo seguía su camino con ayuda de las linternas del pequeño pueblo así, ayudándole a llegar a su destino. Le lastimaba la planta del pié, no pensaba que se lesionaría con una piedra en el transcurso del camino, lo cual ya le estaba fastidiando pero… no debía renunciar daría todo por sus hermanos para verlos felices nuevamente como años atrás...como cuando papá y mamá aún existían... cuando sus vidas aún tenían sentido, cuando sonreían, se divertían y la comida en ese entonces no era de mucha preocupación ya que estando los ocho juntos no les importaba quedarse con hambre un día o dos.

—Lle...llegué... por fin llegué...—Susurró dejando ver una leve mueca en su carita. Con paso cansado sé arrodilló cerca de aquel cristalino y limpio lago no lograba ver mucho por la oscuridad pero era de ayuda la luminosa luz de la luna en ese entonces; donde se lograba reflejar en el lago una que otra estrella y el circulo blanco que se encontraba en esa noche dándole compañía.

—Aki...— Llamó el de sudadera amarilla. — ¡Aki! Soy yo Jyushimatsu. Vine a verte... quiero hablar contigo —Se acercó más viendo a través del lago.

De repente como si fuese producto de magia, comenzó a dejarse ver al chico que Jyushimatsu le hacía llamar su amigo en el agua. Mostrando a un muchacho azabache de ojos color semi-amarillos, tez blanca y de mirada crédula. Jyushimatsu sonrió al verlo.

— ¡Aki Hola otra vez!— Saludó energético. Era de esperarse que actuara así, después de todo eso hacía sólo con él.

Él chico reflejado en ese lugar llamado Aki sonrió de la misma manera que Jyushimatsu.

—Aki vine a hablar contigo...— Susurró mirándolo un poco inseguro. El chico hizo una afirmación para que prosiguiera el niño. Lo cual Jyushimatsu entendió. — Es... sobre mis hermanos —

El contrario de inmediato frunció el ceño. Jyushimatsu volvió a continuar antes de que dijese algo su amigo.

— ¡No! No es lo que tú crees, esta vez no me hicieron daño...— El chico llamado por Jyushimatsu Aki, señaló molesto una de las rodillas del de amarillo. Recordó el empujón que le había dado Choromatsu.

—No! ¡Esto fue un accidente Aki lo juro! — Sé excusó el pequeño. Jyushimatsu sabía que su amigo no era tonto, cuando le sucedía algo era magnífico que éste fuese el primero en darse cuenta; especialmente cuando recibía un maltrato por parte de Choromatsu o Ichimatsu con sus tenedores, o palabras que lo destrozaban cada vez más.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso Aki...— Murmuró desviando la mirada. —Vengo a que me digas una cosa—

El contrario lo miró atento.

— ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que mis hermanos sonrían?— Preguntó con súplica al chico de cabellos negros. Aki por lo contrario le observaba confuso. A lo que Jyushimatsu prosiguió.

—Ya que tú eres alguien listo... quiero que me digas como puedo hacer capaz de hacer felices a mis hermanos, quiero verlos felices no los quiero ver tristes y enojados. Quiero volver a la época cuando estaban ma...mamá y pa...pá— Sin más el pequeño comenzó a llorar, sus suspiros y llantos fueron la música del momento en ese instante dejando ver una escena un tanto triste para el contrario por ver así al quinto hermano. - ¡QUIERO QUE ELLOS SEAN FELICES A PESAR DE TODO! ¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYA LA MOLESTIA QUE LOS ESTÁ HACIENDO INFELICES!

Jyushimatsu siguió llorando con la cabeza hacía sus rodillas con los ojos ligeramente cerrados y sus mejillas manchadas de un color rosado y rojizo.

No había llorado así desde hace un tiempo. La última vez fue cuando sus padres fallecieron frente a sus ojos en ése cruel accidente, lo cual el pequeño nunca olvidaría y por su puesto sus hermanos culpaban. Muy cruel a decir verdad.

Aún con su cabeza recargada en sus rodillas sintió como alguien le acariciaba de una manera maternal su cabeza, haciendo que levantase su mirada topándose con la fina mano de Aki saliendo del agua.

¿Cómo era posible? Durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban de amigos nunca logró ver que el ojimiel pudiese hacer eso. Creía que solo podía permanecer en el agua y nada más, no sacar alguna extremidad o algo de ella. Aún sorprendido le miró no creyendo que el chico le estuviese acariciando su nuca en ese momento.

Aki, cariñoso le limpió con delicadeza una de sus lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ahora un poco rojos por el llanto. Jyushimatsu sonrió un poco. Haciendo que el contrario le mirara alegre. Esa era una de las tantas razones de las que ése chico fuese su amigo, y sonriera cada vez que lo iba a visitar. Le transmitía confianza, amor, ayuda, un amigo por la cual hacerle notar sus preocupaciones.

Casi como a un hermano con el que puedes confiar algo porque sabes que él a pesar de todo te ayudará y te protegerá.

Un hermano que necesitó de verdad durante mucho tiempo. Una figura maternal y paternal que necesitó desde hace mucho; no maltratos físicos y psicológicos que recibía en casa con esa "familia". Con ésos hermanos que le tocó vivir. Con esos seres que a pesar de todo él quería con todo su alma y estaba decidido en hacerlos felices a toda costa. No importarse cual fuera el costo de eso él lo aria.

—Así que... quieres hacerlos felices... ¿cierto? — Después de varios minutos habló el chico, alejando su mano del rostro del menor metiéndola de nuevo en la cristalina agua.

Jyushimatsu asintió volviendo a sonreír.

— ¿Estás seguro? Qué tal si a tus hermanos no les gusta la idea después de todo... ya sabes, pueden que se arrepientan Jyushimatsu—

—NO! ¡A puesto que ellos estarán mucho mejor así! Quiero que ellos sean felices, que los hagas felices. Quiero que me digas como puedo hacerlo. - Pidió.

—Comprendo...veo que los quieres demasiado. Está bien, te lo diré. — Accedió cerrando sus ojos sereno. Jyushimatsu se alegró, por fin él y sus hermanos serían felices.

—Pero...—

— ¿Ehh? —

—Primero tienes que afirmarme que estás dispuesto a...—

Sin permitir que el chico terminara Jyushimatsu continuó mucho más emocionado.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto. ¡Todo por mis hermanos! —Sonrió moviendo las mangas de su sudadera de un lado a otro.

El azabache que se encontraba con la mirada seria y tranquila sonrió de lado, dándole a Jyushimatsu una señal de que se acercara a él, como si fuese a susurrarle algo. El menor sé acercó más al lago casi rozando su mejilla con la fría agua.

—Trato hecho...— Susurró feliz el chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era temprano, estaba nublado y sé lograba apreciar que pronto llovería. El ambiente tenso e infeliz sin dudar alguna en ese momento, especialmente para la familia Matsuno.

La gente como comúnmente era de esperarse susurraban entre ellas lo sucedido les ofrecían condolencias, los apoyaban etcétera. Osomatsu el mayor tratando de no perder la cordura por semejante noticia y descubrimiento de esa mañana, lloraba, era inevitable. Karamatsu sutilmente alejado con un rostro extinto, apagado, triste. El pequeño Ichimatsu sollozando en silencio tratando de no ver tal escena, Todomatsu siendo cargado por una castaña de dos coletas mientras lloraba y Choromatsu…pues él solo abrazaba el cuerpo inerte, mojado y frio de su hermano menor. Acaricio con delicadeza su brazo izquierdo, rompiendo más el llanto por ver esa piel de un tenue color pálido y esas heridas que eran perfectamente tenues.

— ¡¿Por qué nos dejaste Jyushimatsu!? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! — Esa y entre otras cosas más gritaba el tercer hermano llorando en las orillas de ese lago.

 **.**

 **.**

 _A pesar de que ya estamos lejos…yo aún los estaré observando desde mi lugar. ¿Y saben qué? No pude encontrar a mamá y papá, es extraño es como si en este desolado y oscuro lugar solo estuviesen las personas que hicieron algo malo, porque toda la gente de aquí me da miedo. Aki me dijo que este sitio era donde desde el principio debía de haber estado, perdón, resultó que su verdadero nombre era Aku… bonito nombre, ¿no lo creen?_

 **La vida es como un espejo, tenemos mejores razones cuando sonreímos –**

 **Anónimo.**


End file.
